


Black and white shades

by Shireith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Garrison shenanigans, M/M, Sometimes there's Matt too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15204149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shireith/pseuds/Shireith
Summary: On the occasion of Sheith Month 2018 – not all prompts. Sheith/platonic Sheith, it depends on the prompt and the context.It will include their friendship, their love-to-be and some Garrison shenanigans before Kerberos mission.





	1. Together again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this fic contributes to Sheith Month 2018. Technically I should have published this on July 2th, but the fact is, English is not my first language, and I decided only yesterday to translate some of my stories into English because I wanted as many people as possible to read them. Since it's not my mother tongue I know I can make mistakes, so please forgive me and feel free to report them if you see any!  
> However, some of the stories you're going to read will be marked as platonic Sheith because the plot takes place during the seasons aired so far, in which Shiro and Keith are still friends. Hope you guys don't mind that.

Keith had missed Shiro every single day of his life.  
  
Garrison school had told him Kerberos mission had failed due to a mistake made by one of the crew members, but Keith knew it wasn’t true, he knew that Shiro couldn’t be just dead, with no report explaining what had specifically happened.  
  
Keith had spent a year of his life seeking for anwers to his many questions; then, finally, he had found him. Sure he was different, clearly shaken by whatever he had been through, but he was there, and he was alive.  
  
What Keith loved most about his new life as a Paladin of Voltron was the daily training with Shiro, a routine that reminded him of the happiest days back at Garrison school.  
  
Allura insisted that the new Paladins of Voltron spent as much time as they could training as a team; however, when Lance, Pidge and Hunk were too tired to continue, Keith and Shiro would train alone, just the two of them.  
  
The princess had said that the traditional bayard of the Black Paladin had gone lost with its last owner, and thus Coran had given them two Altean swords so that they would be even—wich, involving Shiro and Keith, meant that most of the time Shiro was the winner. But though he was proud and competitive, Keith didn’t mind—the several defeats would help him improve, and, most important, all he truly wanted was to spend time with the person he cared about the most in the entire universe.


	2. I'm not giving up on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Garrison shenanigans involving Shiro, Keith and Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with chapter two, based on prompt six (pre Kerberos/post Voltron—I chose pre Kerberos).  
> Once again, I don't have a complete knowledge of English language, so feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

“It’s not that easy.”  
  
“I know,” the other replied, patience, “but you have to try, Keith.”  
  
Keith was a little annoyed—just try, as if it was easy. But once he lifted his gaze in order to protest, any hard feeling just disappeared.  
  
Shiro looked at him smiling, his eyes full of love, patience, trust. No one looked at him that way—not since his father’s death. But Shiro did, always, because, despite all the troubles Keith could get in, he simply would have never stopped believing in him. At first, Keith hadn’t paid much attention to those words; on the opposite, he had believed that, soon or later, Shiro would have turned his back on him, too. But Shiro never did and never would have. Keith knew this now, and didn’t want to let him down.  
  
“I’m trying, I swear, but it’s hard. I’m sorry, Shiro.”  
  
The other knelt in front of the kid and put a hand on his shoulder. “Keith, what do I always tell you?”  
  
“That you’re never giving up on me.”  
  
He smiled. “Yes, that thing, too. The other one?”  
  
“Patience yields focus,” Keith said bluntly. He loved Shiro, he really did, but his _philosophical mantras_ weren’t really his thing. Besides, that wasn’t really the point.  
  
“I can’t stand them,” Keith grumbled.  
  
Shiro knew what he was referring to, and he could understand how he felt. Though he was still very young, Keith was more mature than his contemporaries, and it was difficult for him to hang out with most of them. The walls he had built around him didn’t help his cause, nor were of much help his teammates, two of the dumbest people Keith had ever met.  
  
“You’ll meet people you’re not going to like all the time, you just have to learn how to live with that.”  
  
“Like you’re able to live with Jackson?”  
  
“Yes, like I’m able to live with Jackson.”  
  
Jackson was a student at Garrison school that spent most of his time praising himself with made-up endeavours. Shiro and a friend of his named Matt that Keith barely knew didn’t like Jackson. Based on the things he had heard about him, Keith didn’t like Jackson either. Very few people liked Jackson, actually. However, if Shiro could make and effort and try to live with him every single day of his life, then maybe Keith could do the same thing with his stupid teammates.  
  
“All right, I’ll give it a try.”  
  
“Good. And I promise you that, even if you don’t like this team, one day you’ll find another one a thousand times better. You’ll find teammates you’ll trust so badly that you’re going to be willing to put your life in their hands.”  
  
Keith doubted this could really happen, but he didn’t want to contradict Shiro—not again.

***

Shiro and Matt were already in class when Jackson entered the room followed by two of his friends. As they passed by, Matt stretched a leg to stop them. “Jackson!” he shouted while standing up. “Heard the news about yesterday’s simulation?”  
  
Jackson gave him a irritated look, which only gave Matt more reasons to be pleased. “Yes. One of the youngest team made a perfect simulation thanks to the pilot.”  
  
“Shiro’s little friend is really cool, isn’t he?”  
  
Following Shiro’s suggestion, Keith had really managed to cooperate with his teammates. He had realized that no one forced him to like them or to become their friend, he just had to find a way to cooperate until he had to. And doing so, he managed to prove that he had more piloting skills than any of his contemporaries. Jackson’s little brother happened to be one of them.  
  
Shiro was not the kind of person that would take advantage of the situation and use it to lower Jackson’s ego. But Matt was, and who was Shiro to tell him what to do?


	3. Through the darkness, until we reach the light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At night, Shiro has nightmares involving his past, but he manages to find some comfort thanks to Keith.

 A bedroom half-lighted, the grey curtains separating them from the light both natural and artificial enlightenin the city; the wolf sleeping at their feet, the noise of him snoring combined with the sounds coming from the city, while Keith, more silent, lies at his left—if someone ever asked him how he pictures the paradise, Shiro could answer by describing that scenario.  
  
 Until a certain point of his life, his existence had been both pleasant and unfortunate—as a regular life should be. Then Kerberos mission had happened, and suddendly everyting had changed, taking the shapes of what Shiro immagined hell looked like.  
  
 The darkest memories of his imprisonment still haunted his mind. The hallways of the ship he had been held as a prisoner were all the same—made of a cold shade of grey, while the air was heavy and unalterated. The cells, also alike to one another, were narrow and made by the same grey material.  
  
 There wasn’t a common thread bounding all togehter the memories of his detention: some of them were olfactory, others attached to his sight or to a specific event, though he wasn’t able to remember them. Not that he cared. In fact, he would have preferred being able to erase from his memory all the battles he had been forced to fight, or all the experiments he had been submitted to. He would have liked that, but he couldn’t do it. He actually believed there were other memories he had already forgotten thanks to a defense mechanism carried out by his brain. It was a real thing he had heard or read about—he didn’t remember quite well. However, it was true, and knowing it could have already happened scared him. What if those painful memories returned?  
  
 When the night came, neither its dark nor its silence could tranquilize him. He still was afraid those memory could haunt him forever, and so he tried to get rid of them, convincing himself that it wasn’t a big deal, that he was stronger than they were.  
  
 But those memories were anything but easy to ignore.  
  
 He wasn’t strong enough to beat them. He could resist one, five or even ten years, but then? Could he really get rid of them for good?  
  
 At first, his answer to this was uncertain, and so, as he ignored his fears, he tried to do the same with his doubts.  
  
 But now things were different, because Shiro had finally found an answer, and that answer was Keith.  
  
 No, those painful memories would have never left him alone, there wasn’t a button to press that would have made them disappeare. Bit if the right person stood by his side, the burden became easier to carry.  
  
 That person was Keith, and he was sleeping to his left. In a fit of love, Shiro turned to him and kissed his head softly.  
  
  _Thank you for being here._  



End file.
